boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy (Character)
"BoBoiBoy is a superhero from the city but he was sent to Rintis Island to stay with his grandfather, Tok Aba. He went to school with his friends in Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis (Rintis Island Elementary School) in Primary 5. When Rintis Island is under attack by villains, he will use his great BoBoiBoy Elemental Split to defeat his opponents." - Official summary translated from Bahasa Melayu from the BoBoiBoy Comic Magazine #45. BoBoiBoy is the main protagonist of the series of the same name and it's sequel series, BoBoiBoy Galaxy. In the original series, he is an 11 year-old boy who has the ability to manipulate elements. In BoBoiBoy Galaxy, he has been aged to 14 years-old. Story Season 1 BoBoiBoy was visiting his grandfather, Tok Aba in Rintis Island, to spend his school vacation. There, he met his new friends: Yaya, Ying, and Gopal. Meanwhile, an evil alien named Adu Du was planning to steal all of the cocoas in the earth, and he asked his robot assistant, Probe to steal some cocoa. Probe then takes the cocoa from Tok Aba's Cocoa shop, back to the spaceship and BoBoiBoy followed him. BoBoiBoy took the cocoa out from there, but a mysterious power sphere followed him. In their home, the soccer ball introduced himself as Ochobot, and he gave BoBoiBoy the ability to manipulate elements. Besides BoBoiBoy, he also gave the powers to his friends. Adu Du became furious when he found out about this, and he tried and tried to reclaim Ochobot again. Throughout their battles, BoBoiBoy and his friends gain new allies such as Papa Zola and BoBoiBoy's elemental forms eventually evolved into even higher forms. However, at the end of the school break, he returned to the city but promised his friends he would visit whenever he can. Season 2 After defeating Adu Du in the Season 1 Finale and back to his place, six months later, BoBoiBoy move to Rintis Island, and he continued to school in Rintis Island Primary School. He met his friends again, as well as a new rival named Fang, who was very jealous towards BoBoiBoy, his powers and his popularity at the school. However, before BoBoiBoy returned to Pulau Rintis, Fang somehow managed to obtain a Power Band of his own, with no memory of how he did it. Meanwhile, Adu Du attempts various new ways to defeat BoBoiBoy since the latter's return, including teaming with Fang briefly. However, all his attempts failed in the end. As the Season progressed, Fang was forced to team up with BoBoiBoy and Gopal against the Crazy Cat after being hit with a Shrink Ray by Probe. However, soon after that adventure, BoBoiBoy, along with Gopal, Yaya, Ying and Fang were shot with the Y Emotion Pistol which caused them to lose control of their emotions. They and Ochobot went to Adu Du's Hideout to retrieve the antidote, finding out how Fang got his Power Band and solving a few other mysteries along the way. After turning their emotions back to normal, Fang decided to befriend Team BoBoiBoy, earning the heroes another ally. One day, when Adu Du attempted to make everyone in class 5 Jujur fail their exams, Ejo Jo disrupted the exam. He forced BoBoiBoy and his friends to give up their powers and Ochobot, even summoning his own Destroyer Robot, PETAI (known as DAISE but pronounced as 'daisy' in the NTV7 English Version) to destroy Probe. BoBoiBoy and his friends fought valiantly, but everyone except BoBoiBoy, Fang, Ochobot and Adu Du got captured, forcing them to flee to Adu Du's home. BoBoiBoy split into three, once again confronted PETAI but was to stall time for Fang to summon the Shadow Dragon and bring an end to the Destroyer Robot. But Fang went unconscious, and Ejo Jo put on his suit of armour equipping himself with Yaya, Ying, and Gopal's powers to take on BoBoiBoy. Season 3 BoBoiBoy could not keep up with Ejo Jo, who used the real potential of his friends' powers that none of them knew of. Before Ejo Jo could finish off BoBoiBoy however, Adu Du in his Mukalakus interrupted to help BoBoiBoy. They managed to defeat Ejo Jo and freed everyone but Ejo Jo stole Fang's Power Watch and trapped BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Adu Du in his Mukalakus robot in a Shadow Cocoon. With the help of Tok Aba, Papa Zola and Iwan (The Trio of Justice), they freed themselves and took on Ejo Jo once more, defeating him once more and forced him off the planet. BoBoiBoy and Gopal helped Adu Du fix Probe after bringing him to the side of good and once they succeeded, earned another valuable ally. BoBoiBoy had also became known as a superhero by the citizens on the island when he, Gopal and Adu Du went to take on Cocoa Jumbo, a monster Adu Du initially used to steal cocoa but abandoned when the heroes provided an alternative. However, BoBoiBoy's increased stress from recent events unknowingly attain a new element; Fire which awakens whenever BoBoiBoy is asleep, accidentally causing the fire due to his carelessness though BoBoiBoy himself was unaware of this development. Things changed when Ibu Bu, Adu Du's mother, blamed BoBoiBoy for making Adu Du kind and attacked the heroes. Ibu Bu even went to extreme measures such as faking to be severely hurt by BoBoiBoy Earthquake after he accidentally knocked her over while trying to stop the effects of one of her cosmetic weapons. This caused Adu Du to leave BoBoiBoy and returned to evil once more, leaving BoBoiBoy guilty. However, he was relieved when Adu Du returned to his school seemingly retaining his good side though unaware that the alien ordered his other villainous comrades to attack the school which would force BoBoiBoy to use all his powers. Adu Du used the opportunity to collect BoBoiBoy's DNA and power samples from the three elements after the battle. When the fire incidents BoBoiBoy unknowingly caused increased in numbers, he and his friends investigated the cases, only to find out BoBoiBoy Fire was the cause all along. When his friends attempted the truth out of Fire later that night they discovered of Fire's existence, Adu Du attacked. Though thoroughly defeated, Adu Du was able to collect the power sample needed. A few days later, Adu Du revealed BoBoiBoy Fire as the culprit of the fire incidents and then his latest creation to replace BoBoiBoy as a Superhero; BoBoiBot. BoBoiBoy fought back when BoBoiBot attacked Gopal but even when he had succumbed to his Fire personality to use the Fire form against BoBoiBot, not only the robot humiliated him, BoBoiBot also demonstrated its ability to use the fire powers better than BoBoiBoy did. Eventually, the citizens of the island (even Gopal) turned to BoBoiBot as the better hero. However, as BoBoiBot and Adu Du revealed their true plans to force the citizens to pay them for their efforts, Probe sought out BoBoiBoy to reveal the existence of the Water powers. BoBoiBoy Water, however, turned out to be lazy and fat, forcing Papa Zola to train him for the next two weeks before facing off against BoBoiBot and eventually destroyed BoBoiBot, even though the latter had acquired Water powers too. Some time later, BoBoiBoy reluctantly took part in a campaign promoting the safekeeping of the environment but was then attacked by a new opponent, the Armored Monster while cleaning the streets by the school campus, the monster being hired to take out BoBoiBoy. They assumed Adu Du hired him but the monster denied. Despite this, Adu Du and Probe came to assist during the battle but fled when BoBoiBoy and his friends defeated the Shield Monster and took him prisoner. As the school's Earth Day celebration came, BoBoiBoy isolated himself from the others, sad his parents could not come while Ochobot and Tok Aba were busy at Tok Aba Kokotiam. His friends (minus Fang) took him around the booths to cheer him up, but Adu Du and Probe managed to bust out the Shield Monster and distracted them using the Earth replica made out of recycled items that the children themselves made. After the commotion, BoBoiBoy received a postcard from his parents before everyone resumed cleaning the mess Adu Du caused. The next day, BoBoiBoy receives an urgent message saying there is trouble in the junkyard. He and his friends meet there and discover that Adu Du sent them the message. Adu Du and Probe warn the heroes that Ejo Jo is returning to Earth seeking revenge on BoBoiBoy. (As Season 3 has yet to conclude, this is where the story ended so far. More information will be added when new content is revealed) Personality He is shown to be very friendly and kind throughout the series. He is also brave and protective during battles. He likes playing football and video games with his friends, especially Gopal. When split, each of his forms have different personalities, which are more pronounced when they are evolved. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (formerly Lightning) is short-tempered and serious and exceptionally fierce during battles. BoBoiBoy Cyclone (formerly Wind) is the most cheerful of the original three Elements. BoBoiBoy Quake (formerly Earth) acts as the de facto leader, being wise and calculating. BoBoiBoy Fire is a jokester and excitable but easily stressed and often careless. BoBoiBoy Water is relaxed and laid-back but very lazy. BoBoiBoy Leaf is cheerful, naive, and careless. These three elements are very powerful and know when to take their battles seriously. At times though his emotions come out of hand particularly during the events of Season 2 and 3. Despite reassuring Fang was not a bad guy to Ochobot back in Season 2, Episode 7, he immediately changed his opinions later at school and treated Fang poorly even though Fang had no memory of the event. During school hours, he can be a entirely responsible person but then can be very playful at some other point at the same time. Physical Appearance Boboiboy.png BoBoiBoy S3.jpg BBB Redesign.png BoBoiBoy is small with brown eyes, light skin, and black hair that pokes out from under his cap. He maintains this physical appearance throughout the series. Season 1 He wears a white shirt under an orange jacket with long brown puffed sleeves that is zipped up. Pointy orange and white shoes, an orange dinosaur-like cap and brown pants. In the Extended Finale where he is seen at Rintis Island Primary School, he wears the outfit almost the same in the first season, however in Season 1, Episode 13, he wears a jacket with orange vest and light blue pants. He's grown taller, and his hair has grown slightly longer too. Season 2 At home, he wears an outfit which is almost similar to the one in the first season. However, his jacket has a hood and its sleeves are shorter and no longer puffed. He wears red and black sneakers with white shoelaces. At school, he wears the same outfit as the one in the Extended Finale. Also, he only wears one power watch instead of two on season 1. Season 3 In Season 3, BoBoiBoy's outfit stayed the same save for the pockets of his jacket. 'BoBoiBoy Galaxy' BoBoiBoy is 14 years old and much taller. He wears a black shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a partially zipped orange vest with a prominent collar. His blue jeans have a belt. His boots are black, white, and grey. He also wears his upgraded power watch over short red arm-warmers. His cap maintains its dinosaur-like appearance with the spike along the top, albeit the "mouth" part is less prominent and there are less yellow spots. The zipper of his vest and logo on his cap are stylised to look like a "B". Elemental Forms BoBoiBoy Lightning * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Petir * Power: Electrokinesis (Lightning Manipulation) * Main Ability: Lightning Kris (Keris Petir), Lightning Blade (Pedang Petir) * Personality: Serious and short-tempered * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 2 BoBoiBoy Wind * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Angin * Power: Aerokinesis (Wind Manipulation) * Main Ability: Whirling Wind (Pusaran Angin), Wind Spheres (Bebola Angin) * Personality: Cheerful and playful * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 2 BoBoiBoy Earth * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Tanah * Power: Geokinesis (Earth Manipulation) * Main Ability: Earth Pilar (Tanah Tinggi), Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) * Personality: Courageous and responsible * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 2 BoBoiBoy Fire * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Api * Power: Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation) * Main Ability: Fireball (Bebola Api) * Personality: Excitable, easily stressed, careless * First Appearance: Season 3, Episode 15 BoBoiBoy Water * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Air * Power: Hydrokinesis (Water Manipulation) * Main Ability: Water Sphere (Bebola Air) * Personality: Relaxed, laid-back, lazy * First Appearance: Season 3, Episode 18 BoBoiBoy Leaf * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Daun * Power: Botanokinesis (Plant Manipulation) * Main Ability: Stunning Shuriken Leaf (Lontaran Daun Kebas dan Kejang) * Personality: Cheerful, naïve, careless * First Appearance: BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 5 Boboiboy Petir.png|BoBoiBoy Lightning Boboiboy Angin.png|BoBoiBoy Wind Boboiboy Tanah.png|BoBoiBoy Earth BoBoiBoy Fire.png|BoBoiBoy Fire BoBoiBoy Water OfficialArt.png|BoBoiBoy Water BBB Leaf.PNG|BoBoiBoy Leaf Evolved Forms These transformations are much more powerful, evolved from BoBoiBoy's split-out versions. Each of the three (later five then seven) BoBoiBoys had changed their clothing styles, new powers and even their personalities. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Lightning and the first of BoBoiBoy's Elements to evolve. His evolution was caused by Adu Du, Probe and Computer when they tortured him with his greatest fear: exploding balloons. This made BoBoiBoy Lightning so angry, he evolved into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and began attacking Adu Du and Probe out of fury. As he was still suffering from amnesia, Adu Du and Probe convinced BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm that they were his best friends and Gopal, Ying and Yaya were his enemies. A fight ensued between BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, his real friends and the other still-split Elemental clones. He was about to finish them off when Probe said BoBoiBoy's catchphrase, "Awesome". This allowed BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm to regain his memories and, after defeating the villains, finally combine with the other Elements. He gained new powers including Lightning Speed and, his main attack, Thunder Blade. The colours of his clothes are red and black instead of orange, with glowing nearly-white red clothing patterns which resemble thunderbolts. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Halilintar * Main Power: Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) * Weapon: Ultimate Thermokinesis * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 6 * Associated Emotion: Anger BoBoiBoy Cyclone An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Wind and the second of BoBoiBoy's Elements to evolve. His evolution was caused by eating plenty of Yaya's biscuits which accidentally contained Chemical X, a formula developed by Adu Du that causes the drinker to lose control of their emotions. He grew overly happy and later ate more biscuits, evolving into BoBoiBoy Cyclone. Ochobot said they needed to stop BoBoiBoy Cyclone before he hurt himself or others because his growing power was creating chaos everywhere. After a fight between BoBoiBoy Cyclone and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm the heroes thought that by making the former extremely sad, he would turn back to normal as extreme happiness was what caused his evolution. This was proved true and BoBoiBoy Cyclone returned to normal after watching the tear-inducing final episode of a telenovela called A Sack of Red Roses featuring Azroy and reuniting his long lost cat Sasha. His new feature is his Cyclone Hoverboard which enables him to fly; his choice mode of transportation. He can now project even stronger wind and can protect himself using a Cyclone Ball. His clothes and hoverboard are teal-colored instead of yellow. His clothes have glowing light cyan-colored patterns, which resemble shapes of wind. His eyes are also teal. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Taufan * Main Power: Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Taufan) * Weapon: Sky Hydrokinesis/Super Sky Hydrokinesis * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 11 * Associated Emotion: Over-Happiness BoBoiBoy Quake An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Earth and the third of BoBoiBoy's Elements to evolve. He forced himself to evolve when BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Cyclone and all of his friends were defeated by Mukalakus. He fainted and turned back to normal after defeating Adu Du. In this form, he is now able to project stronger earthquakes at faster rates and an Earth Golem. His colour schemes are now black, red and gold. His clothes have glowing gold-colored patterns which resemble rocks. His eyes are also gold-colored. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Gempa * Main Power: Earth Golem (Golem Tanah) * Weapon: Gauntlets Stonesis * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 13 * Associated Emotion: Feeling the need to protect his friends BoBoiBoy Blaze An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Fire. He forced himself to evolve when BoBoiBoy felt very mad after Bora Ra smashed Ochobot into pieces, and Ochobot gave his one last power to BoBoiBoy and his friends allowing them to upgrade their power. Thus, BoBoiBoy was able to evolve to BoBoiBoy Blaze and ready to defeat Bora Ra. In this form, he is now able to use stronger flames at faster rates and a Fire Chakram as a weapon. BoBoiBoy Blaze has the same look of the original BoBoiBoy, but he wears a bright red jacket with fire mixed patterns and orange lines adorned in his coat. His hat is black with a mixed colour of bright red and white, also wears a black pants decorated with red coloured flame pattern and black shoes with a slight red colour mixture. His eyes are also alternating shades of red and yellow just like BoBoiBoy Fire. After defeating Bora Ra, BoBoiBoy splits into 7 to beat him once again. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Blaze * Main Power: Fire Chakrams (Cakera Api) * Weapon: Extra Thermokinesis * First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Ice An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Water. He forced himself to evolve when Ochobot gave his one last power to BoBoiBoy and his friends allowing them to upgrade their powers. And BoBoiBoy finally evolves to BoBoiBoy Ice to defeat Bora Ra. In this form, he can use ice instead of water but stronger than his previous level. BoBoiBoy Ice has the same look of the original BoBoiBoy, but he wears a white jacket with the pattern of light blue lines that infuse the colour with ice. His hat is light blue and shows the symbol of water and his hat is covered with a hoodie jacket, also wears light blue pants and light blue shoes. His eyes are also light blue just like BoBoiBoy Water. After defeating Bora Ra, BoBoiBoy splits into 7 to beat him once again. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Ais * Main Power: Arctic Cannon (Meriam Pembeku) * Weapon: Cryokinesis * First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Thorn * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Thorn * Power: Botanokinesis * Main Ability: Ensnaring Thorns (Akar Berduri) * First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Solar * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Solar * Power: Heliokinesis * Main Ability: Solar Beam Strike (Tembakan Solar) * First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie Boboiboy Halilintar.png|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm Boboiboy Taufan.png|BoBoiBoy Cyclone Boboiboy Gempa.png|BoBoiBoy Quake BBB Blaze 05 FX.png|BoBoiBoy Blaze BBB Ice 01 small.png|BoBoiBoy Ice BoBoiBoy Thorn.png|BoBoiBoy Thorn BoBoiBoy Solar.png|BoBoiBoy Solar Trivia * In his first design which was revealed in 2009 during the show's production, He has a dinosaur-like orange cap which has three eyes and he looks younger like Yaya. * He is the first character that can split himself; the second is the Multi-Monster. * He is the first male character to be voiced by a female performer (Malaysian language), the second is Iwan. * He has globophobia, meaning the fear of exploding balloons, as seen in Season 1, Episode 6, though the comic magazine stated that he no longer has this fear. * His favourite drink according to the comic magazine is fresh orange juice. * In Season 3, Episode 25, BoBoiBoy uses Elemental Split to split into BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Water. This reveals that if he is going to perform Elemental Split, the Elements he will use must be at the same level/stage of power. ** However, in BoBoiBoy: The Movie, BoBoiBoy uses Elemental Split to split into 7 elements, using two new Elements for the first time. This seems to contradict the fact that the Elements must be at the same stage in order to split. It may imply that BoBoiBoy Solar and BoBoiBoy Thorn are already at the second stage of power but this is yet to be confirmed. ** Further evidence includes their clothes. Solar and Thorn's attire both have glowing patterns on them. BoBoiBoy's elements only gained glowing patterns after they evolved. * His parents knew of his power and is worried for him. * He has friends back in the city and sometimes contacted them by the internet. * BoBoiBoy claimed to have seen Fang took off his glasses quite a few times. * In the movie, it's revealed that he has a white streak on the right side of his hair. This may be the reason why he always wears a cap. * In one of the fan mails, BoBoiBoy states that his favorite subject is science and least favorite subject is history * In the current fanmails, it is confirmed that BoBoiBoy is 14 years old in BoBoiBoy Galaxy, three years after the original series finale and the movie. * During his stay in Rintis Island, BoBoiBoy received three awards. The Hero Award, The Social Act of Courage Award and the Excellent Student Award. * It is revealed in the fanmails that BoBoiBoy does not have siblings. * As revealed in the fanmails, BoBoiBoy's favourite genre is mystery. BoBoiBoy Fanmails (BoBoiBoy's Fav Subject).png|Question on BoBoiBoy's favourite subject Favourite Genre of BoBoiBoy and Friends.png|BoBoiBoy and friends' favourite genre Relationships Tok Aba As Tok Aba is his grandfather, BoBoiBoy respects and loves Tok Aba. Earlier in the series, BoBoiBoy at times would disregard Tok Aba's advice and would only regret them later on. As the series went on, this caused BoBoiBoy to be a more responsible person. Gopal He had claimed to be BoBoiBoy's best friend when they first met, at first only to get free drinks from Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop. But later, their friendship grew deeper they are always willing to help each other in need, though BoBoiBoy himself can be annoyed at Gopal's behaviour at times. Out of his four friends, BoBoiBoy is the closest to Gopal. Yaya Yaya and BoBoiBoy are neighbours and are close friends. Though BoBoiBoy would be careful of Yaya due to her cookies and her strict personalities at school. Yaya treats him as equally as other close friends and tries her best never to disappoint others though she would still punish them should they mess up at school. 'Ying' BoBoiBoy and Ying are good friends and usually, depends on her during battles. Fang He and Fang's relationship first started with a rivalry. Fang was jealous with BoBoiBoy, after hearing his classmates and even his teacher complimenting him. Their relationship has got a bit better after their adventures together, and soon they have become friends (In Season 2, Episode 10, Ejo Jo's computer even said Fang was BoBoiBoy's friend) Although they have become friends, Fang still dreamed of being more popular than him. Even then, they would occasionally argue. Ochobot He and Ochobot are very close, almost like siblings. Where powers are concerned Ochobot would act as the mentor figure and helps BoBoiBoy during battles. Adu Du He and Adu Du have been enemies since the series began and kept battling throughout the show's run. Though early on during Season 3, they became friends when BoBoiBoy attempted to help Adu Du fix Probe. However, all of this was undone when Adu Du's mother forced him back to be evil, and the two are once again enemies. However in BoBoiBoy: The Movie, he becomes friends again. Probe Like Adu Du, BoBoiBoy considered Probe as his enemy but after Probe's destruction and revival in Season 3, Adu Du and Probe became friends with BoBoiBoy. When Adu Du returned to become evil once more, so did Probe and they became BoBoiBoy's enemies. But during in Season 3, Episode 19, he come to his house to given an infomation about how to defeat BoBoiBot and finally in BoBoiBoy: The Movie, he become good again. Ejo Jo He had become BoBoiBoy's arch enemy since Season 2, Episode 12. It may be because of Ejo Jo's cruelty which is even far worse than Adu Du's, BoBoiBoy treats to him as a major threat, with a greater hatred. After Ejo Jo's defeat in Season 3 Episode 2, they had yet to meet again. Papa Zola He is BoBoiBoy's teacher, but he's also part of Fang's jealousy with BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy helped Papa Zola a lot in Season 1, but he often confuses his students and sometimes interrupts in serious moments. However, BoBoiBoy still had respect for the man as his teacher. Bora Ra Bora Ra is BoBoiBoy's toughest enemy in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Because he is the one who kidnapped Ochobot to use him to locate an ancient and powerful "Sfera Kuasa" (Klamkabot) hiding on Earth, and BoBoiBoy must stop him before he achieves his teleportation powers from Klamkabot before Bora Ra's invasion campaign will spread even faster. Gallery Videos Meet BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy Teaser HD See Also ms:BoBoiBoy (watak) id:BoBoiBoy (karakter) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras